shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranged Weapon Classes (SF3)
In Shadow Fight 3, there are dozens of ranged weapons that are merely visually-different variants of ranged weapons, aside from their rarity; therefore, most ranged weapons in Shadow Fight 3 can be classified into classes, based on their throwing/firing style. Legion Ranged Weapons Arbalest Arbalests shoot arrow-like projectiles, which travel horizontally across the battlefield. Their reload time is 11 seconds. The projectiles can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Wooden Crossbow (Common) *Steel Crossbow (Rare) *Black Strike (Epic) *Slicing Crossbow (Legendary) *Blood Spit (Unique) Throwing Axes Throwing Axes are small axes that spin vertically when thrown. Throwing Axes have a slightly faster throwing animation as compared to other Legion ranged weapons. Their reload time is 13 seconds, the longest among the other Legion ranged weapons. They can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Training Hatchets (Common) *Prepper's Hatchets (Rare) *Chained Hatchets (Epic) *Gilded Hatchets (Legendary) *Excarnators (Unique) Throwing Knives Throwing Knives follow a straight line when thrown. Their reload time is 9 seconds, and they can be dodged by ducking, rolling or jumping. *Training Blades (Common) *Iron Crosses (Rare) *Scarlet Blades (Epic) *Gilded Blades (Legendary) Pilum Pilums are javelins that follow a straight line when thrown. They are the largest ranged weapons of the Legion. Their reload time is 9 seconds, and they can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Copper Pilum (Common) *Steel Pilum (Rare) *Bloodthirst (Epic) *Obsidian Strike (Legendary) Pistol Pistols are firearms that use a flint striking ignition mechanism. They shoot bullets that travel across the battlefield. Their reload time is 11 seconds. The bullets can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Crude Pistol (Common) *Trustworthy Pistol (Rare) *Rusty Rascal (Epic) *Mercy (Legendary) Trap Traps are placed in the ground. When the opponent steps on the Trap, they will receive damage, as well as become immobilized for a few seconds. Their reload times is 9 seconds. *Iron Bite (Common) *Crushing Jaws (Rare) *Death Trip (Epic) *Black Maw (Legendary) Bullet Gun *Model 8 (Common) *Demigod (Rare) *Cutjaw (Epic) *Citadel (Legendary) Dynasty Ranged Weapons Throwing Daggers Throwing Daggers follow a straight line when thrown. Their reload time is 7 seconds, and they can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Novice Daggers (Common) *Trifolium Daggers (Rare) *Gilded Daggers (Epic) *Lotus Petals (Legendary) Chakrams Chakrams are disc-shaped ranged weapon that spin horizontally when thrown. They have the fastest throwing animation. Their reload time is 11 seconds, and they can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Banded Chakrams (Common) *Crimson Chakrams (Rare) *Luna Chakrams (Epic) *Dragon Chakrams (Legendary) Boomerangs Boomerangs are ranged weapons that spin horizontally when thrown. Boomerangs always come back. But, they do not damage the opponent when returning. Their reload time is 9 seconds, and they can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Banded Boomerangs (Common) *Rigid Boomerangs (Rare) *Wave Cutters (Epic) *Wyvern's Claws (Legendary) Fire Orbs Fire Orbs are explosive ranged weapons that will follow a parabolic path when thrown. They will explode after 2 seconds. Fire Orbs are the only ranged weapon type that can deal Head hits. Their reload time is 11 seconds, and they can be dodged by duck, roll, or jump. *Exploding Pots (Common) *Tighten-up Fire Orbs (Rare) *Solar Bombs (Epic) *Burning Rain (Legendary) *Glacier Orbs (Unique) Bow Bows are elastic launching devices that are used to shoot arrows. They are the largest Dynasty ranged weapons. Their reload time is 7 seconds. The arrows can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Light Bow (Common) *Composite Bow (Rare) *Emperor's Vow (Epic) *Sky Lord (Legendary) *Sunrise (Unique) Spikes Spikes are scattered to the ground. When the opponent steps on the Spikes, they will receive damage. Their reload times is 7 seconds. *Iron Sparks (Common) *Ants (Rare) *Stars (Epic) *Four Leaves (Legendary) Flask Flasks spin horizontally when thrown. Their reload time is 9 seconds. The flask can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Monkey King Flask (Unique) Bow *Elegant Bow (Common) *Wild Infloroscence(Rare) *Emerald Straw (Epic) *Sun Synthesis (Legendary) Heralds Ranged Weapons Shurikens Shurikens spin vertically when thrown. Their reload time is 8 seconds, and they can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Onyx Shurikens (Common) *Tracker's Tri-Blades (Rare) *Bright Shurikens (Epic) *Steel Dragonflies (Legendary) Kunai Kunai follow a straight line when thrown. Their reload time is 10 seconds, and they can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Iron Kunai (Common) *Heralds' Standart (Rare) *Crimson Death (Epic) *Ice Fangs (Legendary) Harpoon Harpoons are fired using a gun-shaped launcher. Their reload time is 12 seconds. The harpoons can be dodged by ducking, rolling, or jumping. *Wooden Harpoon (Common) *Ragged Fin (Rare) *Red Arrow (Epic) *Glacial Harpoon (Legendary) *Petal Thrower (Unique) Needles Needles consist of three small needles that follow a line spreading apart from each other the further they go. They are thrown in an upward direction. Their reload time is 10 seconds, and they can be dodged by ducking or rolling. *Piercing Needles (Common) *Sticking Needles (Rare) *Endless Pain (Epic) *Dragonfly's Bite (Legendary) Folding Blades Folding Blades are large, foldable shuriken. They are the largest Heralds ranged weapons. They spin vertically when thrown; due to this, Folding Blades cover the widest area when thrown as compared to other types. Their reload time is 8 seconds, and they can be dodged by a well-timed duck, roll, or jump. *Crossblade (Common) *Bladed Mill (Rare) *Edged Fin (Epic) *Supernova (Legendary) *Winter Star (Unique) Electromines Electromines are planted to the ground. When the opponent steps on the Electromine, they will be electrocuted, damaging them and rendering them immobilized. *Prototypes (Common) *Restrictors (Rare) *Massive Mines (Epic) *Selectors (Legendary) Blaster *Holepunch (Common) *Wasteland Dragonfly (Rare) *Removal Serenade (Epic) *Ling Project (Legendary) Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Equipment